As communications technologies develop, communications technologies of Long Term Evolution (LTE) have become increasingly mature, and network coverage of LTE systems also becomes increasingly dense.
In an LTE system, dense network coverage causes interference between neighboring cells. To reduce interference between neighboring cells, scrambling code initialization can be performed, so that a transmit-end device performs scrambling code initialization once in each subframe. Data sent in each subframe has a different scrambling code. The transmit-end device scrambles a data block based on a scrambling code obtained after initialization, and sends the scrambled data block. This can implement interference randomization. To ensure that a receive-end device can receive complete data sent by the transmit-end device, the transmit-end device can repeatedly send the data block, and perform scrambling code initialization once in each subframe.
However, it is difficult for the receive-end device to perform processing such as frequency offset estimation by using the repeatedly sent data block.